


JWP 2020 #10: Games Genuises Play

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: “The cake is a lie, huh? Funny.”  Written for JWP #10 over on Watson's Woes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	JWP 2020 #10: Games Genuises Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Signs and Sigils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026381) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



> **Warnings** : Just a little snippet in the same AU as [Signs and Sigils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026381). It references that story, but you can probably read this without having read that and not get any significant spoilers. Not much actual plot here. And written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
>  **Prompt** : Let's Play a Game: Today's prompt is another popular one from a previous JWP: games. The last time we had this prompt, [Watson mused on battling various enemies](https://methylviolet10b.dreamwidth.org/2012/07/19/).

“The cake is a lie, huh? Funny.”

Sherlock blinked and sat up from his thinking pose on the sofa. Of all the things John might say to him, he hadn’t expected that. John was always surprising him. “I didn’t think you recognized the reference.”

“I didn’t. I Googled it.” A faint smile flickered across John’s face. “It was such an odd phrase, it stuck in my mind. Portal is a video game?”

“I needed to learn it for a case.”

“Yes, so you said. You learn a lot of things for cases, so many I can’t even comprehend it, really. But you usually delete them afterwards. So I was thinking it must be a pretty good game if you still remember it and Rene quoted it.”

“It…was not entirely terrible.”

John’s smile returned. “Show me?”

Sherlock grinned.


End file.
